The Heart Won't Lie
by CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur
Summary: Erestor writes a letter to Arwen years after her death to let her know how he truly felt. Erestor/Arwen, Erestor/OFC


**Title:**_ The Heart Won't Lie_  
**Main Characters/Pairings:** Erestor/Arwen; Erestor/OFC  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Summary:** Erestor writes a letter to Arwen years after her death to let her know how he truly felt.  
**Notes:** I hope that I met most of the requirements to this story. It went through many incarnations before I was truly satisfied with itI used lyrics from "The Heart Won't Lie" by Vince Gill and Reba McEntire and a couple of other quotes that seemed to work for my idea

**Original Request:**  
**Requested Pairing **Erestor/Arwen... PG-13 - soft R, something involving rain, firelight, birdsong. No sad ending, bittersweet would be fine. Please DO NOT include incest of any kind, humour, pain, oh I don't know, nothing Nasty?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of this except the concept. I am just playing in the playground created by Professor Tolkien. No infringement is intended, and no money is being made off of this! Trust me, you wouldn't get anything if you sued me except some old credit card bills...

**. . . .**

**_As soon as forever is through, I'll be over you. Toto_**

**. . . .**

**THE HEART WON'T LIE**

My Dearest Arwen,

_**Looking back over the years  
Of All the things I've always meant to say  
But words didn't come easily  
So many times through empty fears**_

It all started the day that you were born. I remember how happy Celebrn and Elrond were. After the terror that was the twins, they never thought that they would have a little girl.

The first time that I held you in my arms, I was lost. I looked into your dark eyes, and I knew that you were the one. But in that same instant, I also knew that you would never be mine.

I held you in my arms just gazing at you. I pulled you closer so that I could smell that delightful new baby smell, and I was not disappointed. Many parents, if not ALL, say that they have the most beautiful baby in the world. Let me tell you that your parents did indeed have the most beautiful baby ever. I have watched the many lives of man pass, and I have seen many babies.

I have lived for a long time by myself, watching your descendants grow. You would have been proud of them. They have done well for themselves. But I would give anything if you would just walk through that door just once more.

_**. . . .**_

Erestor, this is Arwen, Celebrn said as she handed you to me.

My Lady, she is very beautiful, I told her. She has your eyes and Lord Elronds colouring. The Lady Celebrn just smiled at me.

**. . . .**

You try to live your life from day to day  
But seeing you across the room tonight  
Just gives me away

The first time that your parents presented you to the court as a mature elleth, you took my breath away. Your smile lit up the whole room. I remember asking you to dance, and you actually did dance with me. For me it was the best night of my life.

_**. . . .**_

I watch the most beautiful elleth that I had ever seen walk into the room. I watched for what seemed like hours as you danced with the other ellon in the room and as you made your way around talking to everyone.

I finally screwed up my courage, and went to ask you to dance.

A.A.Arwen I stammered.

Yes, Erestor, you answered.

May I have the pleasure of this dance? I asked. You know, just to make sure that you followed Glorfindels lessons, I said to cover myself, lest you find out the real reason.

Yes, Erestor. You smiled at me as you took my hand and lead me out onto the dance floor. Besides, I was hoping a cute ellon would ask me to dance, and here I am granted my wish, you said as you winked at me.

**. . . .**

I had decided long ago that since I would never have you for myself, that I would take what I could get from you. The friendship that you gave so easily to me meant more than you could ever, and will ever know.

There are days that I wish you were here, but I know that you went where you were meant to. You were destined to be the Queen. And I was sincerely happy for you.

I was there the first time that you met Aragorn. He was just a tiny person then. I think that they now call them toddlers. I have to admit that he was a cute little guy. He was all eyes and hair, and I saw how you fell for him right there. It was as if you knew that he was your one, just as I knew you were mine. The difference is that I knew that I would never have you in the same instant that I knew you were my one.

_**Long after tonight, after the fire  
After the scattered ashes fly  
Through the four winds blown and gone  
Will you come back to me?**_

The day that we escorted you to Gondor to be their Queen was the saddest day in my long life. It was actually sadder than the day that you finally faded away, which if it hadnt been for the promise that you extracted from me, would have caused me to fade myself.

You made me promise to watch over your babies and their babies and so on. You didnt want them to be without a protector, you said. I wasnt a protector; I was a scholar, I told you. You just smiled that enigmatic smile of yours that I can still see if I just close my eyes and I caved. I would do anything for another smile of yours.

_**. . . .**_

Erestor you asked, barely above a whisper.

Yes, little one. I always called you that when you were sick. And I was determined that this was all it was.

Erestor, can you promise me one thing when I have gone to be with Aragorn? you asked.

Do not talk like that. You will get better, I admonished you, although in my heart I knew that this was the end for you and I.

I need someone, you, to watch over my babies for me. Make sure that none of them ever get into trouble. Keep an eye on them, ALL of them, you whispered. Please?

Arwen, you neednt ask. Of course I will, I told you. Although, I was heartbroken inside. I wanted to sail, but I couldnt. I would do anything for you, and as you smiled at me, I knew that you knew that.

That is why you made me promise to look after ALL of them. You wanted to make sure that I would not fade myself. You were hoping that with a task, I would never lose sight of that promise, and that I would go on living.

**. . . .**

You try to live your life from day to day  
But seeing you across the room tonight  
Just gives me away

There is one particular descendant of yours that I have actually become rather close to. We are friends, just as you and I were once friends. I have yet to tell her our secret though. I am not sure if she would believe me, and that moment of doubt would kill me just as surely as knowing that you and I would never be together almost did. She looks just like you. I almost died when I first saw her. I thought that she was you come back to me.

I know how foolish that sounds, but it is true. For a split second, it was all of those ages ago back in Imladris.

_**. . . .**_

Erestor, this is Arwen

I blinked and shook my head. This was not Arwen.

Tor, this is Ar, my sister, my young friend told me.

Pleased to meet you, Ar, I said as I smiled at her. You remind me so much of someone I knew long ago. You even have similar names. So began a wonderful friendship.

**. . . .**

I go by Tor now. It seems more acceptable in this day and age. I might be able to let my true name be heard for the first time in centuries, except, for now, there has been the publication of our story. I am not sure how it happened. Someone else must be out there watching because this Professor Tolkien guy got way too many details way too correct.

Because of this, I may be able to finally let Ar know the full details. I think she would be accepting, she is a scholar that studies this Professors works. She even dresses as an Elven Princess, which she has no clue that she truly is, for a holiday that they celebrate now called Halloween.

There have even been movies made about our lives. They do not do you justice, my love. There, I finally said it. You always were, are and will be my love. Even though, I never could have you. You are my love.

_Ask me why I keep on loving you when it's clear that you don't feel the same way for me... the problem is that as much as I can't force you to love me, I can't force myself to stop loving you._

I was never sure if you knew how I truly felt about you. I instinctively knew that on some level you were aware of how I felt, butI guess Ill never truly know. Even if you were to be blessed by the Valar and be reborn, you would still not be for me. Your soul has always been destined for Aragorns, and I hope that wherever you are right now you two are together.

I hope that all of our sacrifices were not for naught. You were destined to be with him, just as I was destined to watch over you two and your descendants.

I have ignored the way that I feel for far too long and that is why I write this. I hope that it not only brings me some measure of peace, but that also in some way lets you know how I truly feel. How I will always feel

Love Always,

_Erestor_

**. . . .**

Erestor laid the letter and the flowers at the ancient gravesite and stepped back away from it. Staring at the crumbling stone figures on top of the tombs he barely heard the footsteps come up behind him.

Erestor, are you okay, love? Ar asked him as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

I am far better now, than when I started writing the letter, he answered her.

I am glad that you told me about her, Ar said. Somehow, I think that I always knew it was all true. And I am glad that you finally let your heart open again. She blushed as she said this.

I am glad, too, my love. And I know that Arwen would be happy for us, Erestor said.

Maybe she knew that you were destined for me just as she was destined for Aragorn, and that is why she asked you to watch over all of us. Ar continued, It must have been lonely for all of those ages

It was, but no longer will it be, Erestor said as he lead Ar away from the crumbling tombs in the ancient and deserted city of Minas Tirith.

**. . . .**

**_Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it. J.K. Rowling_**

**. . . .**


End file.
